The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duetibrocha’.
The new Osteospermum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the program is to create and develop new Osteospermum cultivars with uniformly mounded plant habit, freely flowering habit and attractive inflorescence coloration.
The new Osteospermum originated from a cross-pollination by the Inventor in August, 2004 of a proprietary selection of Osteospermum ecklonis identified as code number Q02-0082-05, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Ostesopermum ecklonis identified as code number F-02-05, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Osteospermum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Osteospermum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany since July, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.